Tendon Cobar
“SIR WHY YOU SHOT THAT SOLDIER!?!?!?“ “Because he risk his life to save his unit.“ “HOW DID HE DESERVE TO DIE THEN?!?!?!?!?“ “... Did.... you just... question my... SENSE OF LOGIC, I AM THE CHICKEN GOD!!!“ “WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!?!!?“ “MAKE LOVE TO MY POWER!“ “YOU NEED HELP COBAR SIR!“ - A soldier and Cobar Tendon Cobar is the psychotic and is the High Commander of the Colonial Guard for reasons utterly inexplicable in history. The Colonial Guard is an elite Third Helghast Army unit responsible for protecting top-ranking officers and carrying out their special assignments. Career Cobar was born in the 24th century on Helghan. He was a staunch follower of Visari and truly believed in his ideologies of Helghan superiority. During the formation of the Third Helghast Army, Cobar joined the army to satisfy his thirst for battle and blood, and fullfil his duties to the Helghast cause. Unfortunately his zeal did cause problems at first. Private Cobar was on death row for shooting his military instructor when General Armin Metrac took an interest in Cobar for reasons many had trouble understanding, as his decision to kill the instructor apparently made him a distinguished soldier. Throughout the trial Cobar because of his ego, had refused to apologize for his crime, maintaining that the instructor was “a spineless Vektan” for ordering an end to a massive training operation simply because one of the recruits was critically injured. After reviewing all the evidence, Metrac thought that Cobar was a brilliant strategist for killing an instructor that was caring for a comrade and that is something only a smart specialist would do and had the Judge Advocate of the Court-Martial put to death in his place... wait, did I get that right? Metrac put Cobar as his right hand man because there were no other officers with severe mental disorders at the time that would fit better for the conquering Vekta... because killing a military instructor truly showed that Cobar is suited enough to help an empire for a galactic war to Metrac... When Radec opposed Metrac's decision that Cobar should even be part of the war, Metrac screamed “DO NOT QUESTION MY GENIUS!!!!!!!”. Tikverin Marvidakis also commented on the matter: How the fuck is Metrac a fucking general? In fact, how do both Metrac and Cobar seem like high ranking military soldier material? Although many disagreed to Cobar's part in the war, they let him stay as Metrac passionately and furiously demanded that he have part in the war. He took part in the battle of Adenshin and the Battle of Fillbirth. Around this time, he was stationed right outside Diortem when the ISA launched Red Dust. Although his toilet armor failed to protect him entirely and he was wounded, he still survived the overall blast. They won the battle for Vekta and moved on to Gyre. During their time in Gyre, an assassin was hired to kill Cobar, now even more bitter due to the nuclear explosion. He was successful and people are suspicious of HFC, due to his claim of being a "chicken god". Characteristics Many assume that Metrac and Cobar drugged or did favors for the senate to get where they where. His psychotic predisposition may be hereditary, as his parents decided to name him after a bone in the body. Metrac and Cobar also wanted to give the ISA and UCN half of Vekta, wishing to allow for more ISA to kill. Unsurprisingly, they utterly rejected their proposal. Cobar had a habit of letting and leaving his enemy soldiers to live in battle for they can have another chance to kill him... In the words of one sarcastic Helghast officer, "Don't make him a general, make him the fucking Autarch of Helghan, he deserves it..." Cobar was a huge fan of toilets, so he made his armor out of a toilet. As the campaign moved from Vekta to Gyre, his mental condition deteriorated even further than it already had, leading to him making outrageous claims about himself and others. Although some thought it would instill fear in the troopers, they eventually had him demoted for his lack of competence. Category:Helghast Empire